Dating Mr Cullen
by xViva La Bookworm 11092
Summary: 22 year old, Bella Swan, fought for her independence. One thing slipped her mind, she didn't have much cash. Refusing to go running back to mommy and daddy, Bella got creative. What else is a girl to do? Human/AU/HEA M for language and maybe something fruity.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe this - I was whoring myself out.

Unbeknownst to my best friend, who just thought I was desperate for a date. Could I honestly go through with this? A dating site was one thing, but listing myself on Craigslist, that's a whole different story. I asked myself many times where I went wrong. Only twenty two, and I was so desperate for cash. I couldn't go to my parents, spending four years on my own trying to prove I could make it on my own; only to run back and prove I needed them. No, fuck that. I'd rather sell my soul to the devil, which in a way, I basically was. Honestly, selling your body had to be worse than selling your soul to the devil. No?

The wine glasses clanking, and her high heels clickity clacking on my hard wood floors, brought me back to my senses; almost. Rosalie was all for my new interests in online dating. Rosalie was up for anything, honestly.

"Alright, let's see all the desperate people." Ladies and gentleman, my best friend.

"Thanks bitch." I chided hastily. She was right though, only moments before, hadn't I even called myself desperate?

"Bella, come on. It's the 21st century. If you don't find someone online, you're not apart of the fad." She said, matter of factly, sipping on her wine.

"Rose, I'm not trying to find someone.. I need money." Exiting out of the dating site, I brought up my Craigslist ad. Reading it over, I realized how trashy it sound, I was legitimately selling myself.

"Are you insane? You're not posting on craigslist, Isabella Marie Swan." Smacking me on the arm, hard, I might add. Rosalie pushed me aside, and left craigslist, and typed another site. A site I never heard of. It sound like those hard caramel candies, I was never allowed to have as a child. Sugar babies.

"Sugar babies. what is this?" Rosalie kept clicking along, signing me up for this site, I barely understood it, but before I could say another word, I had myself a profile.

"I will not have my best friend sell her body, this way, it's more dignified."

Reading the description, I wasn't sure. "Sugar daddies, looking for sugar babies." I read out loud.

"Some guys just want a female companion; some don't even want sex." Browsing through profiles, I found myself turned off by the whole idea. It didn't make sense to me; I was willing to whore myself out, but this was bad. I just didn't understand my reasoning. As I got used to this, Rosalie took over, and I chugged down some more wine.

"Mmm, look at him, he's a dilf." Rosalie smirked, clicking on the picture.

She began reading, and I braced myself for the worse. "His name is Edward Cullen, 32-"

"Next, too old." I cut her off, before she could even finish.

"Bella, he's the youngest I've seen, you can't be picky." Sighing softly, I motioned for her to continue. "Like, I was saying... he's 32, athletic, a head full of hair.." She gasps, and I nearly spill my wine.

"What?"

"Look at his body." Only Rose, I should've known. His body was amazing though, a six pack, with a very lovely happy trail, I might add.

"What's wrong with him? He's too good to be true. He's perfect." There had to be something wrong with him, guys like him, don't come onto sites like these.

"Bella, is there something wrong with you? He's perfect." Before I could stop her, Rose began writing him a message.

_"Hello Edward,_  
_my name is Isabella, and I do believe, we have a few things in common._  
_I would love if we could chat sometime. ;)"_

She hit send so fast, I couldn't even read what she had said.

A few glasses of wine later, and Rose left. I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, the Edward guy never replied. Getting my hopes up for nothing.

I was always a bit self conscience about my appearance. I knew that I wasn't ugly, but I'd never call myself beautiful. I was a plain Jane. Unlike my best friend, Rose who had all the looks, plus she had brains. I swore it wasn't fair. I wasn't exactly jealous, over the years I'd grown used to being the plain friend.

Shutting down my laptop, I refused to sulk any longer. Padding into the bathroom, I quickly got ready for bed, the wine starting to effect me, and my balance began to waver. Falling into bed, my phone chimed.

Expecting a text from Rosalie, but it was an email, notifying me I had received a message on "Sugar Babies". Part of me was a tad bit giddy, at least someone was interested in me. Opening up the email, I gasped softly.

**Edward Cullen has sent you a message.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, I wasn't expecting the reviews, and everything! Thanks so much! xx Sorry this chapter is short, I'll make the next one longer.  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, Twilight belongs to Stephanie meyer.

CHAPTER TWO

My heart began to race, as my laptop powered to life. It was ridiculous, I felt like a preteen getting her first kiss. It was pathetic honestly. I mean, it was just a message - probably of rejection. Clicking on the blinking icon, I braced myself. As I began reading, I felt myself gawking. There was no rejection, or jokes. He was actually talking to me.

_Well, why wouldn't he, Bella?_ I chided myself internally. I was so hard on myself.

"Isabella, perfection. You are the first interesting person who has contacted me all night. I was beginning to rethink my decision about joining this god awful website. It was actually my brothers idea. Remind me to thank him, will ya?"

I chucked softly, so neither of us wanted this, well.. I did. Sort of.

"I apologize for my rambling. I know this is soon, and you barely know me from a fly on the wall, but would you like to meet up for dinner?"

On cue, heart stopped. He was asking me to dinner. Yup. This was how I was going to die. I could see it now. I'd watched one too many scary movies, this is real life. Which in a way, is just as dangerous. You shouldn't be so trust worthy of people; but then, you shouldn't live your life to scared to even enjoy it, right?

It is too soon though, I don't even know him, but he wants to have dinner with me. Is that what happens on this site? You message someone and they ask you out to dinner. Maybe he thinks I'm just looking for money - well, I am.

"Arggghh." Frustration, and confusion had over taken my mind. I was thinking too much.

Closing my laptop, I left that message for tomorrow. Rosalie would know what to do, she got me into this mess, she'd get me out of it.

**(xx)**

"Bella, stop panicking. You're going to give yourself gray hair." Peter placed his hand on mine and squeezed gently. "Online dating is different now, it's more accepting."

"We met online, and look how well we're doing." Jasper added his two cents, looking over at Peter. Jasper was Rosalie's older brother, and he'd met Peter online almost 10 years ago. I admired them so much, I never seen two people more in love, including my parents.

"What if he's not like you guys though?" I asked quietly, biting on my nails.

"Well, I hope not. Bella, sweetie, you want a straight guy." Peter grinned, laughing receiving a punch on the arm from Jasper. Peter was the opposite of Jasper, a joker, funny guy. He was perfect for Jasper, who was at times far too serious. They fit each other perfectly.

"Alright you guys, you're not helping me." Rosalie sighed, plopping down beside me, breaking me out of my thoughts. They were though, more than any of them even knew.

"You need to meet him, have dinner. Maybe he just wants company." I nodded, thinking positive. Even though, I wouldn't mind doing other stuff, I mean, Edward Cullen was a very attractive man. Jasper and Peter even agreed.

As they chatted on, I went inside and curled up on the couch with my laptop, and thought about what to say. Do I start with his question? Do I talk about how my best friend signed me up for this site? Do I be original? I couldn't think. My hands were somewhat shaking, I was giddy, was I crushing on a man I never even met? That wouldn't end up well. He was just a guy, who could possibly be my next source of income. I needed him, more than I needed oxygen.

"Seems like we have something else in common, I also did not sign myself up for this. My best friend did. Seems like they would get along, meddling in our lives and all." I typed quickly, not even giving myself time to rethink anything.

"So, dinner? So soon.. what if I'm a crazy stalker? ;)" Brave Bella. I bit my lip, and hit sent.

(xx)

_Any reply from Mr. Cullen? xx Rose_

Pushing aside the laundry, I grabbed my cell and quickly replied back.

_Nothing- I knew I shouldn't of said that. I'm such an idiot! xx Bella_

Distracting myself, I began folding clothes again, when my phone chimed. Expecting Rose's reply, I was surprised to see an email, telling me I had a new message.

Quicker than I intended, I leaped up and got my laptop, almost falling over myself. I cursed as my laptop wheezed to life, slowly turning itself on, my fingers tapping the counter impatiently. Signing onto the site, and clicking the messages, I spotted his name.

Edward Cullen.

"Haha, well, maybe I have a thing for crazy stalkers? ;) Besides.. what if I'm the crazy stalker, wanting to lead a beautiful girl into my arms?"

My face flushed, and my heart began to pound. The thought of being in his arms made my whole body tingle.

"Seriously though, Isabella, meet me for dinner. I promise, you'll enjoy yourself."

My phone beeped. Rosalie. I read over her reply, and texted back quickly, informing her he had messaged me.

I took a deep breath, and quickly decided I'd go to dinner. I needed money, and I needed to enjoy life, take risks.

"I'll go to dinner with you."

I couldn't write much more than that, fearing I'd pussy out and change my mind. Shutting down my laptop, I went over and fell onto the couch.

I was going to have dinner with, Edward Cullen.

**Like I said, sorry for the short chapter! Tomorrow Edward Cullen comes into town ;) thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! the feedback I'm getting is amazing! Thank you guys so much! it means so much to me!**  
**Disclaimer: Like always, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, I'm just playing with her characters.**

_Chapter 3_

"Oh my god, Bella! This is so exciting!" Rosalie squealed, prancing around my room picking through clothes. She was more excited than I was, I was a bit unsure, of who was really going on this date, me or her. "We need to do your hair, and make up.. oh my god, Bella, are you waxed?" Rosalie's bubbly humor gone, as she asked this. In a matter of seconds, she had gone completely serious. I seemed to lack interest, as she quickly snapped her fingers in my face, trying to bring me back to her.

"Jesus, Rose, relax." I huffed, pushing everything away from me. I just needed two seconds to catch my breath. Rose was my best friend, and I loved her dearly, but sometimes I just wanted to punch her- times like these, when she was like a tornado, spinning around my room at warp speed. It was only nearly noon, and she was at my place by seven, already hyped up on two cups of coffee.

"Sorry, I think I had too much coffee." Rose giggled softly, plopping down on my bed. "Bella, feel my heart." She nearly pulled me on top of her, my hand on her heart, that was beating so fast, I thought it would pop out of her chest. She had stopped talking, for the first time since she'd gotten here. After a few minutes of silence passed, I glanced over at her, and she was out. I slowly removed my hand from her chest, covered her with a blanket, and quietly tip toed out of my room.

**(xx)**

After taking a relaxing bubble bath, and calming myself with some tea, my nerves had finally calmed down. I wasn't sure why I was so anxious, maybe because this was my first date in almost a year, my first date with a man, ten years older than me. A man who I barely knew from Adam, it was just all a bit too much for me. I was never the type of girl who lived on the edge, maybe that was my downfall, maybe I needed to take more risks, actually live my life. Even if that scared me to no end.

Peeking in my room, I glanced at Rose, who was still asleep, thankfully. I was still a bit scared, if I woke her up, she would still be the energizer bunny, and no one wants that. It was nearly five, and I knew I had to get ready, so ready or not.. here it goes.

Just as I finished putting my hair up in the curlers, a sleepy Rose started to wake up. She pulled herself up, and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked softly, sleep still feeling her voice.

"Almost five thirty." I glanced at my phone, and smiled as Rose got up, and helped with the last few curlers in the back of my head.

"Have you heard from, Mr. Cullen?" Finishing up the last pieces, I turned to Rose and nodded.

"He texted, and let me know, he was counting down the minutes." I grinned, and watched as Rosalie gasped, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my goodness, really?!" She squealed clapping.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Nope. But he did say he couldn't wait to see me, and that he'd be hear at 8." Rose flipped me off, as she bounded out of my room, and I giggled softly. It was so easy working her up.

**(xx)**

The somewhat calm demeanor I once had, was gone now. It was almost eight, and I was a wreck. My hair looked amazing, my make up flawless, thanks to Rose. And I was in my best dress. Might night blue, that hugged the little curves I had.

"Babe, you look gorgeous, just relax please. You're going to sweat off your make up." Rose said sweetly, even though I knew better, she'd killed me if I messed up her work.

The bell to my apartment rang, and my heart beat even faster. Kissing my cheek, Rose disappeared into my room. It was now or never.

Getting onto shakey feet, I slowly made my way over to the door. Checking myself out in the mirror, I made sure I looked okay.

And there he was, Mr. Cullen.

He was leaning against my door frame, looking like a model. In a crisp white shirt, with the cuffs rolled up and black jeans. I was gawking.

I looked up at him, his eyes piercing my own. "Isabella, finally. It's a pleasure of meeting you." His voice was like honey.

"Mr.. Edward, it's a pleasure as well." I spoke a bit shaky, my voice getting caught in my throat, a flush came over my face, as I almost called him, Mr. Cullen.

"You look gorgeous." He took my hand, and kissed it, and I felt my ovaries tighten.

**(xx)**

Once I'd gotten over my nervous stutter, and the first part of our date, everything was going smoothly.

"So, Bella.." Edward glanced up at me, taking a sip of his wine. "I think we're both thinking something, and I think you're to shy to bring up the topic." He smirked, and I began to get nervous once more. I was dreading this part.

"Obviously, you're on this type of website for a reason, as am I." He said coolly, like he'd done this many times before.

I nodded, and sipped my own wine, glancing up at him. "What are you looking for?" I asked quietly, almost not sure if he'd heard me.

"I'm looking for company, I suppose. I work a lot, so I really don't have time for this." He motioned between us.

"What do you do for work?" I realized, I never asked, and now felt like a bitch for not caring enough. He was asking me questions about my life, but I guess, if he wanted to talk about himself, he would have.

"I'm a lawyer, but I'm also going to law school, to further my education" He murmured softly, glancing up at me.

"Wow, that's ambitious." I said, admiringly. I wish I had that kind of dedication.

"You're not in school?" He asked seriously. I shook my head, glancing down, guessing now would be the time to explain my money issues.

"Money is tight. I'd ask my parents, but I fought so hard to leave, I don't want to go back, to prove they were right." He nodded, and smiled.

"I understand, parents want the best for their children." As the waitress came back, Edward kept his eyes on me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sweetly, ever so subtly, staring at Edward. Not that he noticed. I nodded, as did Edward.

"Everything is fine. Can we have two cups of coffee." Edward said smoothly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You need money, and I need company." Blunt, straight to the point. That made it so much easier on me.

"With money, you can have anything you desire." He leaned in closer, our faces inches apart, and I felt my heart speed up. "I have money, and I desire you." He chuckled softly, and I was a bit confused, but still flustered.

"You desire me?" I barely whispered, he seemed amused by my current state. The waitress brought out coffee, and Edward began fixing his up. I took his lead, and did the same, when he began speaking.

"You don't desire money?" He grinned, sipping on his coffee.

"It would be nice to have." I stirred my own coffee, and tried not to make a fool out of myself.

"We can be of use to each other. You can be there when I need company, go for dinners, and take trips." Edward said smiling. "And I can help you with money, get you into school, and things you'd need." It all sounded way to easy.

"It sounds to good to be true." I said before thinking about my choice of words.

"Doesn't it though?" He smirked, and placed his coffee on the table, taking my hand. Running his thumb along the top of my hand, goosebumps running down my spine.

"I live in a beach house, in California." My head perked up. "I have a condo in Seattle, also." He wasn't short with cash.

"I only have one condition though." His smile still seemed to knock the wind out of me.

"Only one?" I smiled, as he squeezed my hand and nodded. "What is it?" I was bracing myself for this 'one condition'.

"You have to move in with me."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again, thanks for the amazing positive reviews! Enjoy! Next post tomorrow.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 4**

He didn't just say that, it had to be something else. Like, anything but move in with me. And I thought dinner was too soon? This was insane. He didn't know me, and that I like to sleep in the nude; which he probably wouldn't mind. He didn't know I like to take long baths, or read for insanely long hours. He was getting in way to deep. I was getting in way to deep. This was absurd. What made me think I could do this?

My nerves were getting the best of me, I could feel myself begin to close up, my hand making the silver clash against the china.

"Isabella, breathe." His hands wrapped around mine, squeezing tightly. "I hope I'm not scaring you.. it's just.. I'm usually always at my beach house, since I go to school in California.. and I'd want you around often." The pads of his fingers, grazed over my skin gently.

Swallowing hard, I had to catch my breath. "You know I'm only 22, right?" Maybe he'd reconsider, I was young, a flight risk.

"Even better." Edward smirked, "Look, this is fast, and crazy. But tonight, I think we clicked.. you don't seem like the normal party girl. There's something telling me, that I need to scoop you up while I can."

Trying to let his words soak into me, I couldn't help but question what his motives were. "Can I ask a question?" He simply nodded.

"What would this be? This whole thing.. me living with you... and yeah.." I trailed off, getting myself worked up once more.

He chuckled, and I really didn't see the humor. "I mean, at first, just getting to know each other.. go on a few dates, get you enrolled in school." I nodded, and he stopped talking, looking at me.

"So, maybe, this is like a business deal? Or something.." The more I thought it through, the more I wanted out.

He must of could tell, because his grip tightened once more. "Okay, how about this.. you give me four months.. and if you're still unsure, you can walk away. Of coarse, we can make up an agreement of some sorts- money wise, and things." Edward said it so smoothly, and so sure of himself, like he did this all the time.

"Can I think about it?" Because honestly, there was no way I could give him an answer right now. There was no fight though, he agreed and told me to take as much time as I wanted. This all seemed too easy, which made me think, something was very wrong.

**(xx)**

When the sun made it's appearance, I was still awake, I hadn't slept at all. My thoughts where on Edward, and his question, and how so much had changed in such a short period of time. I'd have money, and be able to go to school, all I had to do was move in with him, be his companion- or something like that. In theory, it all seemed so easy, but there was a huge chunk of me, that didn't want to do this, because deep down, I felt like I was doing something wrong.

What could he and I have in common. He was only two years older than Jasper, and we have a few things in common, even though, I've known Jasper my whole entire life, I grew up with him. Our relationship was different. He was like a brother, I didn't have to worry about, maybe having to fufill his sexual needs. Even though, Edward never mentioned sex, but obviously, that was a given.

I didn't want to leave my home, I just wanted help paying the rent. I couldn't leave Rose, she was my other half. I'd miss her too much. I wonder if I could bring Rosalie into the agreement.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I gave up on the idea of sleep, obviously, it wasn't happening.

Sliding my phone open, I sent a quick text to Rose. I needed to talk to her.

**(xx)**

After a very long run, and a hot shower, I finally felt ready for sleep. Snuggling into my covers, I let sleep take over my body. Until my door bell rang, and I forgot that I told Rose to come over earlier.

Throwing on a shorts and a tank, I made my way out into the living room, yelling at an impatient Rosalie.

"Bitch, open up." Swinging the door open, I pulled her in slamming the door.

"Morning sunshine." Rosalie grinned, dropping her bag on the table, and heading into my little kitchenette. "Any coffee?" Rose mumbled, going into my cabinets and pulling shit out.

"Nope. Rose, we need to talk."

"What's up, babe?" Where to begin.. I didn't know.

"So.. Edwardaskedmetomoveinwithhim." I said all in one breath. Did it make sense? Nope. But I said it. I felt a little better, sort of.

"What?" Rose turned towards me, her hands on her hips. "Tell me you're kidding, or tell me you said no." Rose at times was scarier than my mom.

"It's the only way, Rose.. or I won't get money."

"Then find someone else! Someone who just wanst sex for money!" Rosalie yelled, throwing her hands up. A bit over dramatic.

"Rose, he hasn't even mentioned sex. If I'm lucky, I can get money, just by spending time with him." Her laugh was fake, I knew her laugh.

"If you think he doesn't want sex, Bella, you're crazy." She sighed and sat down. "I just don't want anything happening to you."

**(xx)**

It's been three days since I talked to Edward, and two since Rose has been giving me the cold shoulder, and I knew she would hate what I was about to do, but I had to do it. It was my only way, to go to school, and have money.

Wrapping my hands tightly around my drink, I waited for Edward. It was only a quarter past two, so I had a few moments to myself.

"You look deep in thought." His silky voice, brought me out of my day dream. Glancing up, he looked just as handsome he did the night we first met.

"Not really." I smiled, as he sat down, placing a manilla envelope on the table. I eyed it suspiciously.

"A contract. Just something we can formally sign, make sure we're both on the same page." I nodded.

"You knew I'd say yes?" Edward chuckled, and nodded.

"I didn't, but I hoped you would." I reached for the envelope, glancing up at him. "Can I?" Opening it up, he slid it in front of me.

Glancing over it, nothing seemed to over the top, just what we'd gone over. Except the part where it said, I get 500 weekly.

"I get an allowance?" Shaking my head, I began to protest, as he cut me off.

"Yes, that way, in case you leave, you don't end up with nothing." He said it like it was the most reasonable thing.

"And if I choose to leave, I get 1,500?" No, this was too much. Shaking my head, I couldn't agree with this.

"No.. it's too much. I don't want 500 every week.. and not 1,500 if I leave." Edward looked shocked.

"I'm not a gold digger, yes; I need cash, but.. not like that."

Holding up his hands, he laughed, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you think that. What do you think is best?"

Honestly, I didn't even know. Certainly not 2,500 each month, then another 1,500 if I choose to leave. "Maybe, 300 every other week, and no money if I choose to leave. That's the only way I agree to it."

"Plus, money for school, and any other things you may need." He added in, crossing out stuff and writing in our new agreement.

"So, I'll give you your next four months of rent, and I'll pick you up on Tuesday at noon." He said smiling, closing the folder.

"I'm really doing this." I mumbled to myself, but he chuckled, and did what he did every time I seemed to panic, grabbed my hands and squeezed tight.

"Only if you want too." I nodded, and finally for once, I actually knew this is what I wanted.

"I want too." Smiling back at him, I squeezed his hands now. This felt right.

**Don't forget to review!:"D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again, thanks for the love and support!**  
**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just playing with her characters!**

_Chapter 5_

The days leading up to my departure, seemed to roll around quickly. Before I even knew it, it was Monday night- and to be honest, I didn't really have much packed. I spent some time with my parents, telling half truths, and minor lies. Saying I was going with a friend to California, she had a job for me. I was going to spend some time out there. In a way, I was going with a friend, and what I was doing, was kind of like a job. I didn't really feel as bad. My parents seemed to buy it, or they put on a great poker face.

Rose on the other hand, she still seemed a bit pissed off. Ignoring my calls and texts, it hurt. I wanted to see her tonight, before I left tomorrow, but I figured, that wasn't happening. Now I had to focus, and getting my shit packed. I'd been living in this apartment, for almost four years, and I have accumulated a lot of stuff. Most of it was getting left behind, thanks to Edward paying ahead on my rent. I was only taking necessities, things that I couldn't buy. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression, only taking things for the next four months.

Who knows, maybe I won't like it there. Who was I kidding, why wouldn't I like it. Out in California, where there's hardly ever a rainy day, sunshine basically year round. You'd have to be crazy, not to like that. That's what I had always wanted. A life away from Washington, away from the dreary rainy days, away from people who know everything, away from my parents. Just a way out, to somewhere better. Edward was my way out, he had to be. I could put half of the 300 away, so if it didn't work out, I'd still have some money. I could get a job and stay in California.

This had to work.

**(xx)**

Taping up the last box, and closing up my suitcases, I was finally done packing. As I laid down, there was a melodic knocking on my door, which only meant one thing.

Rosalie, was drunk.

Pulling my almost lifeless body off the couch, I braced myself for what was about to happen. Pulling open the door, Rosalie's eyes lit up, and she squealed, popping both of my ear drums. She hugged me tightly, pushing me inside, and almost on the floor. I laughed, trying to stabilize the both of us.

"Rose." I said softly, as she kept a grip on me. Her melodious giggle filled my apartment, as she released me and tried to stand up. Her stilettos not making it any easier for her.

"Isabella." She murmured, kicking off her death traps, and padded around my living room. This was drunk Rose, this was bombed out of her mind, 10 sheets to the wind Rose. She could never handle her liquor.

"Why don't you sit down." Moving across the room, and into the kitchen, I poured her a glass of water. She could probably use a cup of coffee to perk herself up.

"Bella, I'm sorry I was a bitch. I mean... if Edward asked me to be his live in whore I so would. I mean... fuck. Have you seen his ass." Rose slurred, pulling herself up on one of the bar stools. I let the fact she just called me a whore slide. She was drunk, even though you usually get the truth out of people when they're drunk.

So does Rosalie really think I'm a whore for doing this?

"Here. Drink."

"I'm not thirsty you silly. But, Like I was saying... I would totally bang him five ways to Sunday." Rose giggled, slapping her hand on the counter.

"Okay, Rose.. I think it's time for you to go home. I'll call Jasper." He was going to love this. He and I felt the same way about Rose drinking, she shouldn't. Rose drinking never ended well. Not even once.

"Nooooo. Don't call my brudda!" She giggle snorted, nearly falling off the bar stool, and stumbling over to the couch, throwing herself back.

Grabbing my phone and dialing his number, Jasper picked up on the third ring.

"Let me guess, Rosalie is drunk at you house?" I could just picture Jasper, rolling his eyes and wishing his sister was a more control drinker. "She has to be, cause that's the only reason why you'd call at- almost one in the morning. I'll be right over." Jasper hung up, and I just stood there.

"Nice talking to you Jazz."

Grabbing aspirin from the cabinet, and grabbing the glass from the table, I walked over to Miss Talks A Lot. "Here. Take these."

"You're mad at me." A sniffle came from her direction, and I didn't realize I'd let my anger show. "Why Bella boo, mad at Rosie poo?"

Maybe because Rosie called Bella a whore. But I chose to keep my words inside, she'd forget this all by tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later, and Jasper had showed up to escort a still drunk Rose from my apartment.

Leaning Rose up against the wall, Jasper hugged me tight. "Have a safe trip tomorrow, and call me as soon as you land." He kissed my cheek and I giggled against everything that was going through me.

"Yes dad, goodnight." Rose blew me a kiss, but I ignored it and shut the door.

In a few hours my life would change, and I didn't need Rosalie's drama to put a damper on what could possibly be the best thing in my life.

**(xx)**

My alarm clock refused to shut off, my hand whacking it multiple times. The annoying song playing over and over. After a few more whacks, my eyes dart to my cell phone. The red numbers on the clock red, 11:58. Reaching for my phone, Edward's name was on the screen. It finally dawned on me, it was Tuesday, and almost noon. I should already be up.

"Hi." I whispered meekly.

"Get out of bed, Isabella." He hung up before I could reply, and I jumped out of bed, looking for anything to cloth my body.

The jeans from yesterday, and a hoodie would do. Tying my hair up in a knot, I nearly ran for the front door. Catching my breath, and calming myself, I smiled as I pulled the door back.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." The bossy tone had left his voice, and the voice that sounded like silk and honey had returned.

"It's still morning." Mumbling, I opened the door wider, and allowed him to let himself in.

"You're all packed I see. Go shower and get dressed, I'll make us lunch and will go." Edward barked, and patted my ass.

"Watch it." I smacked his hand, leading him to the kitchen, as he chuckled, and mumbled something about this being a playful relationship. I choose to ignore that part.

"Kitchen. Cook. Coffee." I was not myself without my first cup of coffee, Edward would have to be told this, or this little relationship, business thing would not work.

Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, I hopped into the shower, letting the hot steam wake me up, and calm me down. My lemon and honeysuckle bath gel tingled on my skin, the hot water working to get out the kinks.

My mind wandered to the man cooking in my kitchen, I didn't take him as the type to cook, but then, I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. I had a feeling, Edward would be a man of mystery.

(xx)

A man of mystery was an understatement. Edward forgot to tell me he owned a jet. In his words, it was "nothing fancy." I beg to differ though, anyone who owns a jet, is anything but fancy. Edward wouldn't let me sulk about his little mishap, and gracefully pulled me onto the jet.

"Bella, this is Maurice. My pilot." Maurice was charming as ever, cracking jokes, some a little scary, since he was the pilot.

"Don't let him fool you Bella, he is a wonderful pilot, not one accident." He nudged Maurice and they both started laughing, however; I did not see any of the humor.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, it's about time for take off. Enjoy you're flight, madame." He reached for my hand, giving it a light peck.

Once he was where he had to be, I glanced over at Edward who was unpacking his bag. "I hope you don't mind if I get work done, I figured, the more I get done now, means the more free time I have with you." He flashed me a pearly white smile, and got to work before I could reply.

Settling back into the comfy cushioned chair, I glanced out the window, the rainy town of Washington was just mere minutes away from being a memory in the back of my mind.

I was onto bigger and better things.

**Like always, REVIEW!**


End file.
